


A fool like me

by shatiaslove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fanfiction, Hurt Michael, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Michael
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: «E adesso?»«Adesso baciami, stupido.»





	A fool like me

_“L'amore non è tutto, ma ha qualcosa in più di tutto.”_  
   ( _Vannuccio Barbaro)_

  
  
  


«Mikey» sussurro, trattenendo il respiro.  
«Ciao» mi risponde un po’ incerto, osservandomi con quegli occhi che prima o poi mi uccideranno.  
«Come stai?»  
«Luke, salta i convenevoli e dimmi cosa vuoi.»  
Mi mordicchio le labbra e comincio a giocherellare con le dita delle mani. «Vorrei parlarti di una cosa.»  
«Cosa? Non ho tempo da perdere, non con te» la sua voce è dura, non lo è mai stata, non mi hai mai parlato così, ma questa volta me lo merito, so di meritarmi tutto quest’odio, so di meritarmi il suo rifiuto di parlarmi, o di starmi anche solo vicino.  
«Senti, mi dispiace, va bene? Non volevo insultarti, non volevo dirti quelle cose, non volevo chiamarti strano, non volevo.»  
«Eppure, eppure lo hai fatto. Hai cominciato ad insultarmi davanti a tutti, a dirmi “gay”, come se fosse un insulto. Non te ne rendi conto? Io ho deciso di non parlarti non perché tu mi abbia chiamato “gay”, visto che lo sono e non me ne vergogno, ma perché hai utilizzato il termine come un insulto. Un bambino, sei solo un bambino, ti comporti da tale e non ti decidi a cambiare» queste parole sono come uno schiaffo, un pugno al centro del petto, uno sputo in faccia.  
«Sono stato uno stupido.»  
«Sì, lo sei stato, e non ho intenzione di perdonarti.»  
«Per favore» sento gli occhi pizzicare, ma non posso assolutamente piangere. Non posso mettermi a piangere come un ragazzino davanti a lui. Mi sono sempre mostrato forte e sorridente, ma no, non lo sono. Non sono come Michael, io ho paura, paura di essere insultato dalla gente, paura di essere criticato, paura di essere quasi patito. Ho paura di amare, di aprirmi, di essere me stesso.  
«No.»  
«Non andare via, aspetta, ti prego» mi metto davanti alla porta, poggiando la schiena sulla sua superficie fredda.  
Siamo in uno sgabuzzino della scuola, un po’ come nei soliti telefilm americani, in cui le persone si nascondono negli sgabuzzini scolastici per parlare, piangere, baciarsi, o per fare altro.  
Mi si avvicina, fino a che il suo petto non si trova a contatto con il mio. «Fammi uscire.»  
Appoggio una mano sulla chiave e ci chiudo dentro, per fermarlo in qualche modo, ma per poco, giusto per qualche secondo. «Ascoltami» mi fa cenno di continuare a parlare, ma non si sposta da me, neppure di un centimetro. «Ascoltami» ripeto, «Mi dispiace, e lo dico sul serio questa volta, son sincero adesso. Vorrei solo che mi ascoltassi e che mi credessi. Vorrei solo che ti fidassi di me. Ho paura, okay? Ho troppa paura di perderti, ma ho anche troppa paura di perdere i miei amici, ho troppa paura che Calum mi insulti e mi abbandoni, che Ashton mi rifiuti. Ho paura, non perché mi vergogni di te, ma perché mi vergogno di me stesso. Del mio comportamento. Tu sei davvero perfetto, Michael, e ti amerebbe chiunque meglio di me, io non so farlo, io non so amarti, non so stringerti.»  
«Dici di non sapermi stringere? E allora perché ogni volta che stiamo a letto insieme, le tue mani mi sfiorano, le tue braccia mi tengono strette a te, mi avvolgi, mi proteggi. Tu sai farlo, Luke, sai farlo benissimo. Devi solo provare ad aprirti, devi solo provare ad essere sempre te stesso, e non solo mentre stai per avere un orgasmo» mi risponde, accennando un sorriso sincero.  
«E adesso?»  
«Adesso baciami, stupido.»  
Mi avvicino timidamente alle sue labbra, ma appena le sfioro la timidezza scompare, e mi riempio di amore, mi sento ribollire, mi sento scoppiare. Baciare Michael è ancora strano, ma strano in senso bello. Strano nel senso che mi fa sentire unico. Strano nel senso che mi piace, mi piace da morire.  
«E… ti amo» mormoro, mentre le guance mi si tingono di porpora. È la prima volta che glielo dico, seppur senta questo sentimento dalla prima volta che l’ho visto camminare per i corridoi della scuola, con le sue canotte lunghe di tutte le sue bands preferite, con i suoi capelli tinti ogni mese di un colore differente, con i suoi occhi verdi che farebbero intimidire persino la natura, con le sue guance paffute, il suo sorriso dolce, il suo corpo snello e proporzionato.  
«Ti amo anche io, piccolo mio» sorrido per il modo in cui mi ha chiamato. _Piccolo_ , solo per un anno di differenza mi chiama _piccolo_ , il bastardo.  
«Ti va di dire a tutti di questo?» e gli indico le nostre mani unite, le dita legate tra loro, che si stringono la sua mano per non lasciarsi andare.  
Annuisce e usciamo dallo sgabuzzino, finalmente liberi, liberi di essere solo noi, noi e nessun altro. 


End file.
